Love thy enemy
by Catreadsbooks
Summary: Cecily Herondale and Gabriel Lightwood have a confession to make. Will won't be happy. Set after Clockwork Princess. Spoilers for the first CP2 chapter.


_Some The Infernal Devices fans might know that Cassandra Clare/Simon and Schuster have released the prologue and the first chapter of Clockwork Princess. In the first chapter there are a few sentences which made me write this fanfic. **Spoilers for Clockwork Princess ahead!**  
_

_Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all the rights._

_Happy reading and feedback is always appreciated!_

**Love they enemy**

"I still do not think that this is a good idea", 21-year-old Gabriel Lightwood shakes his head and turns to his beloved Cecily Herondale. She sighs softly, laying her slim hand on his strong arm. "Gabriel, we have been hiding long enough; I do not want to live this lie any longer. It pains me to lie to my own brother, to pretend that I dislike you when I'd rather fall into your arms. We have to talk to William, he will see reason."

Gabriel brushes a strand of Cecily's ink black hair behind her ear, staring into her dark blue eyes that he loves so much but that unfortunately also remind him of his beloved's older brother whom he can tolerate but only just. She smiles up at him and he slowly exhales in defeat, "Only for you, my darling, only for you." Cecily cups his face and raises herself on her tiptoes. Her lips brush against his gently. "Thank you, Gabriel." He holds Cecily close to him for a few more moments and then steels himself. He raps his knuckles against the library's door and enters with Cecily close behind him. He is doing this for her, the girl – no, woman – he has come to love. He has been fascinated with her since the moment he first saw Cecily Herondale that fateful day 3 years ago. For the past 8 months he has been secretly courting her and now the time to confess his feelings and his intentions to Cecily's older brother William has come.

William Herondale, head of the London Institute, is sitting in front of the crackling fireplace and he is in deep conversation with Consul Charlotte Branwell whose little son Jonathan is sitting at her feet and playing with one of his father's inventions.

Cecily's face brightens when she sees the small child who looks like a replica of Henry Branwell and pushes Gabriel forward. Will looks up and gives his sister a small grin which turns into a scowl as he spots Gabriel.

"Charlotte, what a lovely surprise to see you here!" Cecily reaches them and her gaze wanders over the Consul's tiny figure. Her midriff is once again rounded and Charlotte Branwell is truly glowing. "You look lovely, how are you doing?" Charlotte rests a hand on her stomach and smiles serenely, "Very well, Cecily. Thank you. This pregnancy is easier than my first." Cecily nods, understanding what Charlotte is referring to. It certainly had not been easy for the young Consul to fight Axel Mortmain, his Clockwork army and to see how her husband nearly died for his wife. Now that there is peace in the Shadowhunter world of England, everyone has been able to pursue the things they have wanted. Gideon – Gabriel's older brother – has openly courted the Institute's maid Sophie Collins who has finally given in and who now lives a few streets away with her husband of two years. Charlotte and Henry Branwell have become parents to little Jonathan, Jem Carstairs has decided to enjoy his life to the fullest after he had been cured and has recently sent a letter in which he told Will that he had met a female Shadowhunter named Emma whom he seemed to adore very much. And Cecily's own brother? Well, William Herondale had got what he wanted all along: Tessa Gray who is now Tessa Herondale and mother to Cecily's adorable nephew Stephen.

Cecily wants to pick up little Jonathan and shower his tiny face with kisses but a short shake of Gabriel's head and her arms sink down again. Will frowns, clearly confused why his little sister and Gabriel Lightwood have entered the library together, "What can I do for you, Cecily?" She takes a step closer to Gabriel and takes a deep breath. Before she can start to explain, Charlotte lets out a short, amused laugh and bends down to Jonathan, "Come to mama, my little angel. I think we should leave uncle Will with these two." Jonathan finally looks up from his toy and his tiny face brightens when he sees Cecily. "Sissi", he shouts gleefully, his chubby little arms stretching towards the dark haired Shadowhunter. Charlotte picks up her son and runs a gentle hand through his unruly ginger hair, "You can talk to her later, let's see how aunt Tessa and baby Stephen are doing, shall we?"

Jonathan nods eagerly, he is waiting for the day when his mama will finally allow him to show Stephen all the toys his papa has made for him. He waves at Cecily who blows him a kiss in return. Charlotte scrutinizes Cecily and Gabriel before she tells Will softly, "Be nice, Will." She leaves and now the two Herondales and one Lightwood are alone in the big library.

The room is thick with tension and Cecily nervously shuffles closer to Gabriel, "Gwilym, there is something that we have to tell you." She takes Gabriel's hand and holds their hands against her bosom. Will's eyes widen and his face turns ashen. Horrified he looks at his sister, "Na, nid ydych o ddifrif! No! NO!" Gabriel steps forward, "William –" "No!" Will nearly roars, "You get away from my little sister right this instant!" Cecily huffs most unladylike, "Gwilym, calm down. Please hear us out." Gabriel nods, "William, I would be honoured if you gave me your permission to openly court Cecily." Will's face darkens, "Openly? You bastard have seen Cecily behind my back? You – you have compromised her virtue!"

Before Cecily or Gabriel can react, a fist flies through the air and connects with Gabriel's jaw. He stumbles backwards and lets go of Cecily's hand. Another punch hits him and Gabriel crashes to the ground. "GWILYM! Please stop it! I love him!" Will freezes, his fist clenched in midair, clearly ready to hit his target again. "Chwaer fach?" He looks at her. Cecily sinks down on her knees, her skirt bunching around her and she tenderly holds Gabriel's face. She touches his split lip and brushes away the blood, "I am so sorry, Gabe; so truly sorry, love." Will is just standing there as if struck by lightning. Angrily, Cecily turns to her older brother with a deep scowl on her face. He weakly says, "Cecy, he is a Lightwood." "I do not care! You have a feud with him, not me! Gabriel loves me, I love Gabriel and I am going to marry him!"

Will recoils, "You are a child, Cecy." Angry tears form in her eyes, "No, I am 18, I am not a child. You only choose to treat me like one. Remember what people have said about Dad and Mam? _That there was just one woman for Dad, just one and only she would do, or nothing._[1] And how you told me that you feel the same way about Tessa? I feel that way about Gabriel. He is my only one and if you cannot accept it then I will never be truly happy because I love Gabriel but I also love _you_. I want you to be happy for me." Gabriel gathers Cecily in his arms, wipes away her tears and glares at Will who looks rather helpless. With a heavy sigh he also sinks to the floor and opens his arms to his little sister. Cecily doesn't hesistate and hugs him tightly. He softly murmurs to her in Welsh, "You really love him?" "I do, he makes me as happy as Tessa makes you happy. Please, Gwilym, please, give us your blessing. Put your past behind you, forget what happened to Tatiana. It was almost 10 years ago, please look into the future." Will kisses his sister's forehead and catches another tear with the tip of his finger. He sighs, clearly defeated, "If he – if Gabriel truly makes you happy then – then you do have my blessing. But if he hurts you then I will hurt him." "I can live with that but don't get your hopes up. I will never hurt Cecily," Gabriel remarks confidently.

Will rises to his feet again, taking his sister with him. Then he holds out his hand to Gabriel who is still on the ground. Surprised, Gabriel takes it and is hauled up, too. Will pulls him close and hisses quietly, "You say that now, but if Cecily only sheds one tear because of you then I will feed you to the ducks in Hyde Park." He claps Gabriel's back rather roughly and then leaves the library.

Gabriel turns to Cecily who gives him a wide grin and then flies into his arms. He buries his nose in her glossy black hair and whispers, "What is it with him and ducks?"

The end

[1] Clockwork Prince


End file.
